Azarath
by Dark Raven 642
Summary: Raven's life before coming to earth.Which kind of adventures did she have?
1. Chapter 1:A new life

Azarath

**Chapter one: A new life.**

Raven was sitting on her room when her mother came in. The suitcases were ready for the trip Raven was doing. No return to her normal life, nevermore.

_Flashback:_

_-I got something to tell you Raven.-Arella said as she walked to her daughter that was reading on her bed. –What's wrong, mom?? –Raven asked as she got up from the bed. –It's just that... I have never told you about your father. He was... Well... He... He's name is Trigon. He was an ancient demon from __Azarath. He... He rapped me. –Arella said as the tears started running down from her face. –What?? How is it possible??!!-Raven said surprised and paralyzed about the truth her mother had revealed to her. –I was rapped by Trigon that's why you've got that birthmark. One day, the houses will burn, the cities will be destroyed and the world will end on fire just because you born._

Are you ready?? –Arella asked her with a cold voice. –Yes, I am but I only want you to think about it. Please don't send Alexander with me. I wanna go alone. –Raven answered with a sense of anger and sadness. –I'm sorry but he's going, even if you don't want him to go.

_Flashback:_

_-Raven... I want to present you your half brother. His name is Alexander. He's a year older than you. He is the son of the one that should have been your father, before Trigon killed him._

Ok, if that's what you really want it's ok. –Raven said as she got out of the room with her suitcases. Raven was entering a new college where she would live until she finished. The school was guided by the Azarathian monks. Raven got out of her house. She walked to a big bus that would take her to her new life without her mother. She entered to the bus and chose a sit on the back part. The bus passed through the houses and used to stop in some places. When the bus was almost full, the last one of the new companions of Raven arrived. There weren't any places left so he sat next to Raven.

-Hello... My name is Rafael, and yours is?? –Raven turned around to look to the person that talked to her. She saw a timid guy that was as red as a tomato. He seemed nervous and tender. –My name is Raven. Nice to meet you, Rafael. –Raven said blushing a little because of Rafael's sight. Rafael smiled and turned around to look to the front. –Have you any friend?? –Rafael asked as the red color of his face turned to his normal white pallid color, with just a little blush on his cheeks. –I... –Raven didn't know what to say. She didn't have any friends. Everyone looked at her like if she was a phenomenon because everyone in Azarath new that she was gonna produce the end of everything. –I know everything. You don't have to feel bad because of me, I'm sorry if I said something wrong, it's just that... I don't have any friend... just like you... –Rafael said as he looked back at Raven and tried to smiled to her but his eyes showed that he felt terrible awkward and sad. Raven stared at him with curiosity. He seemed to be a person that could have a lot of friends but he looked shy, and that was avoiding him to have any friend. –Is everything ok?? Is there something on my face?? –Rafael asked as he looked at Raven, that was lost in her thoughts. –Oh I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong, don't worry. If you... well if you want... we can be friends... –She said blushing. Raven didn't know how to make friends, so she just asked him if he wanted to be her friend. Rafael's face turned red again and he looked down to her hand. –Well... I think that would be... excellent. –He said as he took Raven's hand and kissed it. Raven had never known a person that did that but she felt happy that at least someone was being kind with her.


	2. Chapter 2:Emotions

**Chapter two: Emotions**

When the bus arrived to the school that was on the remote part of Azarath Raven and Rafael had been talking happily with each other. The school was divided on two sections: one, were the classrooms, the other were the rooms of the students.

Raven searched for her name on the list. Room number 6 with a girl named Diane. Also she searched Rafael's room. Room 8, with Raven's half brother, Alexander.

-Rafael, there's something I wanna tell you... –Raven said a little worried. –What is it, Rae?? Is there something wrong?? –Rafael asked as he looked at Raven's eyes. –I have a half brother. His name is Alexander, and it seems like is your roommate. –Raven said avoiding Rafael's eyes. Since the moment she looked into Rafael's eyes she felt disappointed, she felt different. There was something in his eyes that made her open up, she felt disarmed against him. –Oh! Ok, don't worry!! –Rafael said a little surprised. –Well, I'll go search for my room, Are you coming with me?? –Rafael said offering Raven his hand. –Yep!! –She said as she smiled at Rafael and took the hand he offered her. As Raven took Rafael's hand she felt a little guilty and awkward. She let his hand go and stopped. –What happens?? –He asked a little disappointed. –Nothing, I was... thinking... –She said and she walked next to him. Raven was confused. She felt like an idiot for hiding Rafael that she had a brother and that also made her felt like if she wasn't a good friend. "Good friends tell everything to her friends" She thought. Suddenly Rafael stopped and Raven chocked against his back making her fall onto the floor. –Are you ok?? I'm sorry!!

-He said as he helped her getting up. Suddenly the door of room number six opened and a girl got out of the room. –Hey!! Are you al right?? Aren't you hurt?? –The girl asked as she helped Raven getting up. –I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry. Who are you?? –Raven asked to the girl that was standing up next to her. –My name is Diane, but I think you should say your name before asking someone else's. –Diane said as Raven blushed and Rafael laughed. –Sorry!! My name is Raven and he is Rafael. You must be my roommate. –Raven said as she smiled to Diane. –Oh yeah!! –Diane said happily as she started jumping excited. –Come in!! We can make a lot of things together!! Oh!! And you have to choose your bed and unpack your things!! We've got a lot to do so come in!! –Diane said as she took Raven from the arm and pulled her inside the room. –Are you gonna stay outside?? Come in Rafael!! –Diane said as she took him from his arm and made him enter to the room.

The room was really big. It had two beds, a big mirror, an enormous wardrobe and two big pieces of furniture with a lot of drawers. There was also a desk with a computer and a couch. On the floor there were a lot of suitcases that were from Diane.

–Now chose your bed and one piece of furniture and we'll share the wardrobe. –Diane said as she smiled to Raven. –I want the one on the right corner and the piece of furniture in front of it. –Raven said as she pointed to the bed. –Ok, so that means that the left one is mine. –Diane said. Raven looked back at Rafael. He seemed gone. –Rafael?? Are you ok?? –Diane asked before Raven could say anything to him.

–Eh?? Oh! I'm fine. Don't worry. I was thinking. –Rafael said as he left himself fell down on Raven's bed. –Wow! This is so comfortable!! I could sleep for hours in this bed. –He said as he closed his eyes. Silently, Raven and Diane took one pillow each one and started hitting Rafael with them. –Hey!! That was cheat!! –He said trying to avoid the pillows.

Alexander was already in his room, waiting for his new partner. He got up from the sofa and got out of the room as he thought where his sister was and how was his new roommate. Suddenly he heard laughs from a near room, but not an ordinary laugh. He ran to the room numbered 6 and opened the door. There was his sister with two people, playing with pillows and laughing and screaming. –Raven!! –Alexander screamed so she could hear him. –I was searching for you... –Alexander said a little mad. The three guys stopped playing immediately when they heard Alexander's voice. Raven blushed. Rafael and Diane stared at Raven and Alexander, and then Rafael looked at Alexander. –You must be Alexander. –Rafael said a little afraid but trying to sound brave. –Yes, and who are you??-Alexander said coldly. –My... my name is Rafael; I'm your roommate and I'm Raven's friend. –He said as he looked back at Raven. –It's a pleasure. –Alexander said and looked at Raven. –I've got to talk to you. Let's go for a walk. –Raven stared at him and then looked back to her friends. Alexander opened the door and Raven got out with him behind.

-Why did you do that?? –Raven asked Alexander when they were enough far from the rooms. –Did what?? I just said I've got to talk to you. That was all. Listen sis, I don't want you to be with that guy. Did you listen?? –Alexander said as he took Raven's shoulders.-I'm sorry Alexander, but his my first friend ever and I won't leave him just because you say. –Raven said as she let go from Alexander and ran back to her room.

-I don't like that guy... –Diane said to Rafael who was lying down on the couch.

–Neither do I. –Rafael said thinking about the way Alexander had talk to her. Suddenly the door opened and Raven ran into the room. She ran to her bed and started crying. Suddenly the suitcases opened and all started flying through the room. Diane hid under her bed and Rafael ran to Raven avoiding the things that were flying through the room. When he finally reached her he hugged her and made her stop crying. All the things fell to the floor. Diane got out from under the bed and got next to Rafael and Raven. –What happened?? –Diane asked to Rafael who was still hugging Raven. –Her powers are joined with her emotions. –Rafael said. –Oh!! I never thought that she could have this kind of powers. Normally our powers can be used with thinking on use them, not related with our emotions. –Diane said thinking.


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome

**Chapter three:**** Welcome **

Raven was sleeping on her bed after the accident with her emotions. Diane was tiding up the mess. When Diane finally finished she sat down on the couch and started reading a magazine.

_Raven's dream:_

_Raven was sitting in an enormous garden with all kinds of flowers. She got up from the floor and started walking around the garden. Suddenly she found herself in the middle of a labyrinth. She continued walking through the labyrinth without going somewhere. Suddenly she got to a big arch. It was made from stone and through it, it couldn't be seen anything but darkness. Raven was filled with curiosity but also she was scared. She didn't want to pass through the arch but it was like if she was a puppet and like someone was making her move. Finally she passed through the arch and there was an enormous castle covered completely with black roses, it was the only thing that could be seen. It seemed like if she was in the space. Suddenly the castle started crashing and from the ruins of the castle an enormous demon_ _started coming out._

-Raven! Raven! Wake up! –It was Diane's voice the one that interrupted Raven's dream. –The welcome ceremony is going to start! –Raven was sweating cold. It had been a nightmare. –Ok, but can you get off of me Diane? I can't breath! –Raven said difficultly. –Oh! Yeah! I'm sorry... –Diane said as she got off Raven and searched for some clothes on the wardrobe. She took a white short dress and looked at her in the mirror with the dress in front of her. –What do you think? –Diane asked Raven. –Don't you think is too formal? –Raven asked Diane. –The welcome ceremony actually is formal. You must go with a dress. –Diane said as she got into the bathroom that was next to the wardrobe. –Damn! I hate to wear dresses! But... now that I think about it I've got a really cute one. –Raven said as she searched in her piece of furniture but nothing. The dress wasn't there. –Diane! Have you seen my dress? –Raven screamed at Diane that was still in the bathroom. –Yeah! It's in the wardrobe. It would get mistreated if you put it on the chest of drawers. –Diane said as she got out of the bathroom. –How do I look? –She asked Raven. –Wow! You look wonderful! –Raven said surprised. –Ji ji Thanks! But I don't like my hair. What can I do? –She said a little upset. Raven stared at Diane. –I've got an idea. –Raven said as she searched for a little purple box on her chest of drawers. She opened it and took a clasp with the shape of a little sun. –Put this on and you'll see how it changes. –Raven said to Diane that was enchanted with the clasp. –It is beautiful! –Diane said. –You can keep it if you want. I've got to many clasps. –Raven said as she took out her long blue dress and entered into the bathroom. –I can't! It's yours! –Diane said as she put the clasp on. –Keep it! It's a present for being a great companion and friend! –Raven said as she got out from the bathroom with her dress on. –What do you think? –Raven asked. –I think something's missing. –Diane said looking at Raven. –Maybe if you change your shoes! –Diane said laughing a little. –Oh!

-Raven said as she look at her shoes. She had the tennis still on. –Ups! You're right! –Raven searched for a pair of blue shoes on the wardrobe. –And now? –Raven asked to Diane. –I think you should wear a necklace. Your dress is really simple. –Diane said looking at Raven. –Maybe... But I haven't got any! –Raven said. –I haven't got one that looks well with your dress. –Diane said a little disappointed. –Don't worry! It's just the welcome. Later we'll go shopping together! –Raven said to cheer up Diane –All right! –Diane said and the two girls got out from the room.

_Auditorium__ 8:00 p.m._

-Good night to everyone and be welcome here in the Azarathian school. Here we will teach you how to control your powers. So if you please to take a sit and prepare yourselves for our special welcome. –It could be heard from a balcony that was in the top of the auditorium. Raven and Diane searched for Rafael. When they finally found him they searched for a place to sit. They found 3 empty places at the corner and sat down next to a boy in a grey suit. Rafael was sitting in the middle of Raven and Diane.

-Hello! –The boy said to them. –My name is Raoul. –He said as he shook hands with Diane, that was the nearest to him. –Hi! My name is Diane and they are my friends Rafael and Raven. –She said as he waved his hand in sign of greeting. –Nice to meet you! –Rafael and Raven said to Raoul. –How are you? Which one is your room? –Raoul said a little excited. –Ehm... We are good. –Raven said. –Our room is number six and Rafael's is number 8. –Diane said. –Too bad! Mine is number 12 and my companion is a guy named Gabriel! –The three got surprised. –And... Why don't you like your companion? –Rafael asked –Because all the girls love him! I can't even enter to my room because it's always full of girls and the worse is that none if them come for me! –Raoul said as the others looked at themselves and started laughing. –Don't laugh! It's not funny! –Raoul said as he got red as a tomato. –I'm sorry... but... actually it is funny! –Diane said trying to calm down. Suddenly the lights went off and the noise stopped. –What happens? –Raven whispered to Rafael. –I don't know, I think is going to start. –Suddenly on the stage a blonde girl started dancing. The show began.

After the show, everyone was taken to the dining room. There the director gave them the rules and the dinner started. Rafael, Raoul, Diane and Raven sat down together and they started laughing with the jokes of Raoul. At the other side of the dinning room was Alexander talking with a girl and a boy. They seemed a little bored. On another table there was a guy with lots of girls around him. On another one there was a girl that had a lot of boys around her and a girl sitting next to her that was trapped by all the boys around her friend. The meals were excellent and they spent a great time together.


	4. Chapter 4:Weekend!

**Chapter four:**** Weekend!**

The next day was Saturday and the students could go out to explore the city. When Raven woke up Diane was still sleeping. Raven put on her black pants, a dark blue shirt and a black vest and went for a walk. She was on her thoughts when suddenly she saw the guy that was with her brother the last night, sitting next to a fountain that was between the rooms and the classrooms. Raven continued her way but suddenly she felt like if someone was looking at her. She turned around and saw the guy on the fountain. She felt his sight hidden with his hair. –What are you looking at? –Raven asked a little mad. –What? I didn't know it was wrong to look at someone. –The guy said coldly. Raven approached to him. –What do you want? –Raven asked. –Nothing, I just saw you were alone and I thought what a girl like you is doing here so early. –He answered as he smiled to Raven. –Well, I just went out for a walk... –Raven said as she blushed of anger. –Hey! Don't get mad... My name is Daniel and you must be Alexander's half sister, Raven. –Daniel said as he invited Raven to sit next to her. Raven just ignored his invitation. –Yes, I'm Raven. And now I've got to go. Bye. –She said as she walked to the rooms. Daniel just stared at her and then looked back at the fountain.

Raven was walking in front Rafael's room when suddenly the door opened and hit her on the face, making her fall on her back. –Ouch! –Raven yelled. –Idiot! –Raven looked up and saw Alexander. He got out of the room and went to the fountain. When Raven had stood up the door opened again and knocked her down again. –Ouch! –She yelled again. –Raven! I'm sorry! Are you ok? –Rafael asked as he helped her getting up. –Yeah! Thanks! –She said. –I was going to visit you, when Alexander opened the door and hit me! And then you hit me too! –Raven said as she blushed because of the shame. –Oh! –Rafael said blushing. –And... where's Diane? –He asked. –She's still sleeping... She was really tired last night. –She said looking at the floor. Suddenly someone pushed Rafael and he felt over Raven. –Hey guys! –Raoul said laughing –I think I'll leave you two alone! –Rafael was on top of Raven. They blushed. –Could you get off of me? You're hurting me! –Raven said to Rafael that blushed more. –Yeah of course! –He said as he got off of Raven and sat next to her. Raven got up and hit Raoul on the head. –Ouch! What? –Raoul asked. Someone started laughing behind Raven. A blonde girl that was behind Raven was laughing at them. She was the one that was rounded by guys the last day. –Who are you? –Raven asked a little angry. –Oh! My name is Rosaline. I saw everything! Everybody's gonna laugh a lot when I tell them. –The girl turn around and continued her way. –What the hell? –Raven asked to Raoul that was staring at the girl with a lost sight. Rafael got up and hit Raoul in the head. –What? –Raoul asked. –You like her! Don't you? –Raven asked with a mad smile. –No! –Raoul said. –Let's go search for Diane guys, we must go take breakfast and then we can go to the city. –Rafael said.

The four friends went to the dinning room to take breakfast. They sat on the same table the last night but all the people stared at them and whispered things. –What's wrong with this people? –Diane asked –It must have been Rosaline! She told everyone what happened before! –Raoul said. Danny was sitting again with Alexander and the other girl. They got up and went to the table the four friends were eating. –Hi Rae! –Danny said as he winked to Raven. Raven blushed. –Stop doing that Danny! Come here Rae. –Alexander said as Raven got up and followed him. –I heard what happened this morning. I just hope it won't repeat, ok? –Alexander said to Raven as if he was scolding her. –Ok... –She said but she couldn't talk more with his brother because he was already going with Danny and the other girl. Raven got with her friends.

After being criticized by everyone, the students were aloud to go to the city or stay in the school.

The four friends decided to goshopping. They took a bus that took them to the shopping center.

-Let's go Rae! We can buy the necklace that we needed the other day! –Diane said as she pulled Raven into the shopping center. –See you later guys! –Raven said as she waved her hand to Rafael and Raoul. –It seems like we'll be alone this time... –Raoul said a little disappointed as he looked to Rafael that was still staring at the place where the girls disappeared of their sight. –Uh? Oh! Yeah! –He said as he took his look back to Raoul. –Let's go, maybe we can find something interesting... Maybe! –Raoul said a little bored.

Diane and Raven were outside the jewelry looking ate the necklaces and earrings.

–This is so wonderful! –Diane said as she looked to a necklace with a big daisy on it. –What do you think, Rae? Rae? –Raven was with the sight lost on a beautiful necklace with a brilliant white moon. –Wow! That one is wonderful! –Diane said as she looked the necklace. –Yeah! It's so pretty! And it would seem perfect with a clasp of a star that... –But Raven was interrupted by Raoul that hug the girls from the back. –Hi! How are you girls? You know we are a little bored and hungry. Would you like to eat something? –He asked as Rafael looked at Raven that was with the sight lost on the necklace again. –What do you say Rae? Are you hungry? –Diane asked –Yeah! Let's go. –Raven answered a little disappointed. –Let's go Rafael! –Diane said as she saw that he was still standing in front of the jewelry. –Oh! I'll go in a moment! I need to go to the bathroom! –He answered as he saw how his friends got far. –Ok! –Raoul said.

Diane, Raven and Raoul were waiting for Rafael to come. –Where did he go? I'm starting to worry... –Raven said as she saw that Rafael hadn't arrived. –I don't know but our food is getting cold. –Raoul said desperate. –I'll go for him. You can start eating. –Raven said as she got up. –Ok! But don't be late! –Diane said.

Raven was walking around searching for her friend. Suddenly she got in front of the jewelry and went to look at the moon necklace. It wasn't there anymore. Raven suddenly felt how her heart broke. She stood there hoping that it wasn't true but the necklace wasn't there anymore. Suddenly someone covered her eyes. She turned around and there was Rafael staring at her with his deep eyes. Raven could just hug him. –I was worried! Where have you been? –Raven asked as she started crying, really doesn't knowing why. Rafael let her go and searched for something in his pocket. It was a little black box and when he opened it inside was the necklace with the white brilliant moon. –Oh! –Raven said as she looked at the necklace. Rafael put the necklace around Raven's neck. Raven smiled at Rafael and he dried her tears. –Let's go! Diane and Raoul must have been waiting for us! –Rafael said as he started walking. –Yep! –Raven said as she walked next to Rafael.

-Roxane! Where the hell are you? –Daniel screamed as Alexander followed him. They were at the cafeteria that was full with people. –There! –Alexander said as he pointed to a girl that was being crushed by lots of people. Alexander took Roxane from one arm and pulled her out. –Thanks... Alexander... –Roxane said as she gave her friends a coffee. –I couldn't breathe there! –She said as they went out of the cafeteria. –Hey Alexander! Isn't that your sister? –Roxane pointed out to the place Raven and her friends were. –Yeah! –Alexander said as he put his sight down.

-So... What are we waiting? We must go to say hello! Don't you think? –Daniel said disturbing Alexander. –Stop that Daniel! You know that I don't like her... She's different... –He said as he walked quickly. Roxane followed him but Daniel stopped for a second to look over to his friend's sister.


	5. Chapter 5:First day of school

**Chapter five: First day of school**

The weekend passed quickly. On Sunday everyone was talking about how the next day would be. Everything was normal. Raoul continued with his jokes, Rafael with his tender shy, Diane with her care about clothes and Raven felt happy with her friends. Nothing could be better, or that's what Raven thought.

The next day everyone was too nervous to tell it. On breakfast no one talked about something else.

-I wonder how our teachers would be... –Raoul said nervous.

–Don't worry! We all know they'll find you unbearable! –Diane said laughing.

–Hey! Do you really think that guys? –Raoul said as he made his best tender doggie face.

–Well... What can I say? –Rafael said sarcastically.

–Don't worry! Everything will be ok! You have us with you! –Raven said as she gave Raoul a few claps on his back.

Everyone was called to be in front of the classrooms after breakfast.

–Here are the schedules for the old students and their respective groups. The new students come with me. –A monk said as the new students followed them. He was tall and strong with a long black cape over so his face couldn't be seen. Suddenly he stopped in front of a big classroom and read a long list of names. The students that were called got inside of the classroom and the rest continued their way after the monk. Another group of students were called. Raven heard Alexander's name. She saw him as he entered into the classroom. They passed to another classroom and Diane and Raoul were called. Diane waved her hand to Raven and Rafael as she entered to her classroom. There were a few students left and they were all ordered to enter to the last empty classroom. Raven got into the classroom and sat in the back with Rafael next to her. Raven could see Daniel two places in front of her and Rosaline sitting in the front part of the classroom. The monk got out of the classroom and closed the door behind him. The students started talking but suddenly a curtain of smoke filled the air. A young woman appeared. She was tall and thin with long black hair and white skin.

–Good morning. –She said with her deep but soft voice. –My name is Amandine Huller. I've got 12 years teaching in this school and I hope I don't have any problems with you. I'll teach you how to teleport. Now we'll start. You! What's your name? –She said as she pointed out to a young handsome boy.

–My name is Gabriel. –He said as he got up.

–Come here Gabriel. We're gonna make a demonstration of how to control your powers to teleport to the back part of the classroom. What's your name? Yes, you, the young lady on the back part. –Raven stood up a little nervous.

–My name is... Raven. –She said as she felt her face red.

-Don't be nervous. I'm not gonna bite you. Please stand up next to you chair. Now what we are gonna do is this: Gabriel is going to appear in Raven's place and Raven's gonna appear next to me. I'll help you. You must concentrate. Raven, you need to think about Gabriel and where he is standing. Just think about him. Gabriel you do the same. And now... –But the teacher was interrupted because of a big uproar and a curtain of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Raven was on the floor next to her chair and Gabriel was standing on the other side.

–Oh! I'm sorry! –Gabriel said as he helped Raven.

–Excellent! –The teacher said as she started clapping. –You have such a strong mental power. Maybe too strong but I can help you control it. And that's my students how you can appear on the place of other person. Now you're gonna try it by pairs. Raven and Gabriel, continue together, the others chose pairs.-The teacher approached to Raven and Gabriel. –Now let's see how you do it, Raven.-She said as Raven started thinking.

"Only Gabriel is here! Only Gabriel is here!" Raven thought as she concentrated. Nothing happened.

–Continue practicing, Raven. -The teacher said as she went to see the other pairs.

–I can't! I don't know why!-Raven said to Gabriel that had teleported two seconds ago and was helping Raven to get up again for sixth time.

–Don't worry! I know you'll do it! –He said as he went back to his place. They gave another try. Raven was again on the floor.

–How do you do it? I really try to think only about you and where you are standing but I can't! –Raven said a little disappointed.

–Well, I don't know... I think it's because you're such beautiful and it's impossible to think in other thing. –He said smiling. Raven blushed as she got up. Suddenly Rafael appeared next to Gabriel and threw him on the floor.

–I'm sorry! It was an accident. –Rafael helped Gabriel getting up.

–Don't worry! I'm ok... –He said as Rafael got back to his place.

–You can go now. The class has finished. –The teacher Amandine said as a strange bell appeared in the middle of the class and rang. The teacher disappeared and the monk that took them to the classroom came in and told them to follow him. The students were guided upstairs with Alexander's group. They came into a big empty room. The monk left once again and left the students. Alexander stood up next to Raven with Daniel.

–Hi sis! I've got to talk to you. –He said as he looked at Rafael.

–I think I'll see you later Rae... –He whispered to his friend and moved to a corner.

–What do you want? –Raven asked to Alexander in a dry tone.

–I told you not to be with that guy! –He whispered to her as she turned around to look at Rafael.

–I'm sorry brother but he is my best friend and you can't do anything about it. –She said as she looked back to her brother.

–Ok. But I'm warning you... –He said as he walked through the students that suddenly stared at a little corner. Raven went to Rafael and he made her a sign to look at a little mouse that was on the corner.

–It appeared from nowhere! –Rafael whispered to Raven. She approached to the mouse with curiosity and got on one knee to look at it nearer. Suddenly the mouse stared at Raven and winked to her. Raven stood back and the mouse transformed into a tall and strong man with a scar under his left eye.

-Hello young lady! What's your name? –Raven was shocked.

–My...name... is Raven, sir. –She said still surprised.

–Don't be scared and here... –A red rose appeared on his left hand which has covered with a bandage. -... is a flower for the cute lady Raven. My name is Robert Penski. I'll show you how to use your powers to transform the matter. You should know now that I'm not a common professor. Now let's start. -Suddenly a pen for each student appeared. –Now we're gonna try to transform this pens on roses. They can be the color you wish. Start please. –Raven went next to Rafael and took her pen. She stared at the pen. Then she closed her eyes and thought about a black rose. She felt a little pain on her finger that made her open her eyes. Now on the place where the pen used to be there was a beautiful black rose.

–It seems like you made it, lady Raven. –The professor said as he took the black rose. –Look students! Your companion made it in 2 seconds! I hope everybody can do it that fast. Congrats lady Raven! May I keep it? –He said as he stared at the rose.

–Yes, sir. You must. –She said smiling to him.

The professor let his students get out five minutes before the class finished but he ordered them to stay outside the classroom.

–Hello lady Raven! –Rosaline said in a taunt mood. Raven stared at her mad. –And here is a rose for the CUTE lady Raven! I think the professor is in love with a student! Poor professor! He felt in love with the worst student he could. How sad is that? –Alexander who was listening to everything approached to Rosaline.

–Why don't you shut up? –He said in an angry mood. Daniel and Roxane followed him.

–Listen to me you... –But Rosaline was interrupted. The monk that guided them to the classrooms appeared with another monk at his side. They divided the groups again and Alexander's group was taken downstairs. Raven's group was taken two classrooms left from where they were. The monk guided them inside. It was an enormous classroom with cushions and candles around. The air was fuelled with a sweet aroma.

–Wait here until the other group arrives. –The monk left the saloon and the students sat down on a cushion each one. Another monk appeared into the room with the first group that was called. They sat on the cushions and everybody waited. The door opened and a short fat man entered into the room and appeared a big cushion in the middle of the others. He sat on it and looked around to his students.

–Good morning students. I hope your other classes were great. My name is Nate Kingsley and I'll show you to meditate. Meditation is a very important part to control your powers. Now close your eyes and sat on a comfortable form. Put you mind clear. Don't think about anything. –His soft voice filled the air. Raven started feeling dizzy and then an image appeared on her mind.

_It was dark and hot. Raven opened her eyes and she saw a place she didn't know but she could see the ruins of a city. Everything was burning. Raven looked around and she saw an enormous library on fire and there, in the middle of everything a big mark made with fire._

-Oh my god! Are you all right? –A familiar voice asked to her.

–Where... Where am I? –Raven asked as she opened her eyes. –What happened? Why am I sweating? Alex... Alexander? –Alexander was staring at his sister. He seemed worried.

–You are on the nursery. You fainted in meditation class. –He said as he sat on the bed where she was. He stared at her and hugged her. Raven was surprised. She never knew how much her brother cared about her. He let go. The nurse approached to Raven's bed.

-You can go now Alexander. You have classes. And you go to your room to take a rest. –She said as she got out of the nursery.

–Let's go. –Alexander helped Raven to get up and they left the nursery.

Alexander left her in her room and went back to his classroom.

–Hey! How is she doing? –Someone asked Alexander.

–She's ok Daniel, there's no reason to be worried. Thanks for taking her to the nursery. And what the hell are you doing here?- He asked as he turned to look at his friend.

–Nothing! I asked to go to the bathroom. –Daniel said as he smiled.

–Ok but don't care too much about my sister... Remember Rafael is with her... –He said as he walked away to his classroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Ch****apter six: Confusion**

The next day Raven woke up and looked at Diane who was combing her hair.

–You look well, if you continue combing your hair like that it is gonna fall. –Raven said as she got up and entered into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

–Are you all right? Rafael told me what happened yesterday. –Diane said as she left the comb and sat on the couch.

–Yeah! I'm all right. –Raven said from the bathroom.

–He said that Daniel saw when you fainted and carried you to the nursery. Rafael was so angry about it. Oh! He brought your rose. It's on the desk. –She said as she got up to go eat her breakfast.

–What? You said he was mad? Diane? –Diane was gone. Raven dressed up quickly and looked over to the desk. The red rose was in a glass full with water. She smelled the flower and went to take breakfast. She found her friends talking about the last day.

–Good morning Rae! Are you ok? I was really worried! –Rafael said nervous.

–Don't worry, I'm fine. And that reminds me. –She searched for Daniel and went to the place where he was with Alexander.

–Daniel... Thanks... for yesterday... –She said as she smiled to him.

–Your welcome, it was nothing... –He said as he smiled back. Raven said goodbye to him with her hand and went back with their friends.

–Uh... –Rafael was a little disconcerted.

–I couldn't tell him thanks yesterday. –She said as she took a piece of bread and started eating.

-Yesterday on the last class the professor gave us our schedule. Here is yours. –Rafael said as he gave to Raven a little piece of paper.

–Thanks! Our first class is... with professor Robert! Cool! –She said as the others stared at her in a weird mood.

–Do you like him? –Raoul asked a little surprised.

–He's a good professor. –Raven said a little disconcerted about her friends attitude.

–It's just that anyone could transform a pen to a rose on the class. –Diane said as she took her glass with milk.

–Are you joking? –Raven asked a little surprised

–Rae, You were the only one that could do it. Nobody else could. –Rafael said thinking.

–You did it? –Raoul asked impressed

-Yeah! It was easy... I just thought of a black rose and it was there... –She said thinking.

After taking breakfast Raven and Rafael went upstairs to take the first class of the day. Raven felt a little awkward. Diane told her that Rafael got mad when Daniel took her to the nursery. What could that mean? Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Alexander was next to her. Rafael was already inside the classroom.

-Listen, I'm sorry, I'm no one to tell you who to be with. Now let's get in, Roxane and Daniel are waiting for me and Rafael must be waiting for you. –They entered together and each one searched for their friends. The door closed behind them. Everyone turned around but nobody was there. Someone pulled Raven's hair and made it way through the students but nobody was there.

–Show yourself professor. -Gabriel said as he looked to the place the invisible professor must be.

–I'm here! –The professor said from a corner. –And that invisible thing is... –He snapped his fingers and a thin person appeared in the middle of the classroom. It was a young man with white skin as snow. –It's a puppet. Last class we made no advance except for lady Raven who turned a pen into a perfect black rose. Today I'll teach you how to make this puppet invisible. That will help you on your transformation of the matter. It's just a little practice. We'll make things like this until you can transform a pen into a rose and then you'll turn other things. Now choose a pair and you'll try to make this invisible together. I've got a better idea, I'll make the pairs. –He said as everyone looked at him a little mad. Raven's pair was Roxane, the girl that always was with his brother.

–Hi... It seems like we'll be together... –Roxane said to Raven a little disappointed.

–Yep! Let's go! –Raven said. The first pair to pass was Gabriel and Rafael. They could make the puppet invisible. Then Rosaline and another girl that seemed really nervous, they couldn't make it invisible and Rosaline started yelling at the girl that started crying. The next were Raven and Roxane. Roxane seemed really nervous about what had happened with Rosaline.

–Don't worry! We'll do it! -Raven whispered to Roxane that got calm. They thought about the puppet going invisible and when they opened their eyes the puppet wasn't there.

–We did it! Thanks Raven! I was really nervous... –Roxane said as she smiled at Raven.

–You're welcome! It was our work for today and it seems like we've finished... Do you wanna talk about something? –Raven asked Roxane as they sat on the floor to chat a bit.

-Well... I don't really know what to talk about... –Roxane said thinking

–It can be anything... Maybe about your favorite food, music, color, the guy you like... or something like that... –Raven said as she smiled to Roxane. Roxane thought for a moment and then she blushed.

–Hey Roxane! How you're doing? –Alexander asked to Roxane that stared at him with surprise and blushed more.

–Ehm...Well... –Raven looked at Roxane's face. She was really nervous and she also seemed stressed.

–It's girls talking Alexander! Go somewhere else! –Raven said as she smiled to her brother

-Ok, ok! I'll go now... –He said as he showed his tongue to her sister and said goodbye to Roxane.

–Let me guess... –Raven said when her brother was far enough to listen -It's him, right? –Raven asked with a cunning look on her eyes –Don't worry! You can count on me!- Roxane looked at her for a moment

–Well... I consider him a good friend but... I don't know... I know him for 3 days so I can't tell I like him... –She said as she took her look apart from Raven's.

–I'll help you with him!-Raven said smiling at Roxane.

–But there's one problem... Daniel is always with us! We can't be alone... –Roxane said with a begging look on her eyes.

–I know what to do... Come with me! –Raven said as she got up and helped Roxane getting up. They went to the place where Daniel and Alexander were talking.

–Hi guys! Daniel can you help me with my schedule? I don't know where our next class is –She said smiling to Daniel

–Ok –He said a little surprised

–Oh! But I've forgotten it on my room. Would you come with me? –He stared at her suspiciously

–Ok, let's go! I'll see you later guys-he said as they walked far from them.

–Excuse me professor but we've finished the work and I've forgotten my schedule on my bedroom, and my companion offered to help me because I don't know where the classrooms are... so, Can we go search for my schedule? –She said with the sweetest voice she could.

–Ok lady Raven but please, don't try to convince me in that way, just ask and I'll give you permission. –Raven blushed and got out with Daniel.

–I know what are you doing, Raven, but if you wanted me to leave them alone you could make a discrete sign to me. –Daniel said as they were going to her bedroom

–Well... I... It was too obvious? –She asked as she blushed.

–Yeah... a little... and... Do you wanna talk about something? –Daniel asked when they were already on her room.

–Well I really need help with my schedule and I wanted to ask you... Well... Why did you help me yesterday? –Daniel looked at her

–I just wanted to. –He said as he sat down on the couch

–I found it! –Raven said as she showed her schedule to Daniel but he didn't get up from the couch. –Let's go! Get out of the couch! –Raven said a little desperate but he didn't move. He just stared at the floor. Raven sat down next to him and tried to look at what he was staring. Daniel turned to her and caressed her cheek. –What are you doing? –She said as she took his hand out of her face. He got closer and closer to her until she could felt his breath on her ear. She got up from the couch and he stood in front of her. He took her from the waist forcing her to walk back. She was against the wall and he started caressing her cheek again. Raven tried to apart his hand from her but she was too nervous and scared to do something. He stared at her and then went out of the room. She ran after him and reached him in front of the fountain where they met. She stopped him by taking his arm. –Why did you do that? You just ran way and don't give explanations... Tell me why you are doing this!

–The question would be why I didn't do it? And the answer is that...You love Rafael and that will never change. –He whispered at her ear. Then he kissed her on the cheek and continued his way back to the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**Chapter seven: Thoughts**

Raven came after Daniel to the classroom. The professor stared at her. She seemed worried about something. He guided her to a corner and they sat down.

–What happened? –He asked as she stared at the floor.

–Nothing... It's nothing to worry about, Professor. –She said with a lost look on her eyes.

–Your eyes tell me the contrary. Now tell me what happened. No, I'll guess. He tried to kiss you, right? I can tell it because you try to evade my eyes and also you try to evade him. –Raven looked at him surprised

–Well... Yes, that happened... –She said as she looked back to the floor.

–He's looking at you and since he came in he evades your brother's eyes like if he was telling him I told you! But you're not mad at him... You're confused about your feelings for Rafael and for him and also about his behavior. –He said as she looked at her eyes telling him to stop.

–You're right, he caressed me but didn't kiss me, and then he said that he didn't do it because I love Rafael and that's never gonna change, but I don't really know what to think... Rafael is my best friend but I feel like if his eyes could see through me... and Daniel... the way he spoke to me, the way he said that things... it seemed like if he was really hurt... I don't know what to think! –She said as she covered her face to avoid the tears running down.

–You can go know! The class finished! –The bell rang and everyone got out from the classroom. The professor helped Raven getting up and she left the classroom.

Rafael reached Raven outside the classroom and they went together to their next class. Raven avoided Rafael's eyes and also didn't speak to him until they arrived to their classroom. The next class was spells. When Raven got into the room, the air was filled with all kinds of smells. Raven sat next to Rafael in front of a big table.

-Rafael... –Raven said a little worried

–What is it Rae? –He asked as he stared at her.

–I... I love you my dear friend... –Raven hugged him as he blushed and hugged her back a little surprised.

–I love you too, Rae. –He let go and they waited for the professor. Daniel was sitting at the back next to Rosaline that was looking to Raven and Rafael.

–Leave them alone Rosaline, or you'll see what will happen to you. –He said as he stared at Raven.

–Jealous, Daniel? What did you do when you left the classroom? –She said with a hate look on her eyes.

–That doesn't matter to you... and now shut your big mouth! The professor is coming. –And he was right, two seconds after he said that a short, old man appeared into the room.

–Good morning guys! Well start with a special class today! You'll try to make a great meal with taking all the ingredients I have on the table by making spells. Oh! I don't know you! Who are you? –He asked to Raven when he got to the front part of the classroom. –Don't tell me! I know who you are! Your name is Raven! You lost yesterday's class! Rafael told me... I'll show you some spells while your companions are making their meals. Come here. And the rest please start working. –Raven passed her class with the professor trying to learn all the spells he showed her. As he explained she looked at how their partners worked. The professor seemed really proud about Rafael's work. Every time Rafael did something right the professor congratulated him on loud voice. Raven felt awkward in the front part of the classroom and every time the professor congrats Rafael she felt just more idiot. The class finished and they got homework for the next day. Raven had double work because of the meal she didn't prepare that day.

The next class was teleporting. This time the teacher made the students try to teleport a pen to a pencil case in the front of the classroom. No one could teleport it except for Gabriel and Rafael.

The next class was idioms class. Raven couldn't believe it. The professor was a short witch with a long white hair and green eyes as emeralds. They started learning Greek.

When the class finished, the students went to take a recess. Rafael went to the dinning room to eat something but Raven had eaten too much so she went back to her room with Diane and Raoul.

–I'm so tired guys! –Raven said as she let herself fall over her bed.

–Me too! I don't understand why meditation is SO important! -Raoul said as he fell over the couch.

–Yeah! It is so boring... –Diane said as she sat down on the couch next to Raoul.

–Guys... I... I got something to tell you... –Raven said really nervous.

–What is it Rae? –Diane said a little worried as she got up from the couch and sat in Raven's bed.

–Well... Daniel... –Diane opened her eyes wider and Raoul stood up from the couch immediately.

–He... What? –Raoul said a little mad and a little disappointed.

–In transformation class he came with me for searching my schedule and...He... well...He tried to kiss me... –She said blushing and felt like if the world fell over her.

–WHAT? HE IS JUST SO... –But Raoul was interrupted by a knock on the door.

–Who can it be? –Diane said as she stood up and opened the door.

–Hello Diane! How are you? I'm sorry if I interrupt something but I really need to talk with you... Come with me... Excuse me please... –A boy said as he pulled Diane out of the room and closed the door behind them. Raven turned to see Raoul's face. He was furious and red.

–Who the hell he thinks he is to come here and just take her? –He let himself fell on the couch.

–Are you all right, Raoul? –Raven asked as she totally forgot about Daniel and approached to Raoul.

–Yeah...Yeah...I'm fine...It's just that...Forget it...What was I saying about Daniel?... Oh yes... He tried to kiss you? How could he do that? He's an idiot... –He said with madness on his face. It was obvious that he was mad about the guy that took Diane out.

–Yeah...Sure he is...But... Who was that? –Raven said thinking

–He's name is Romeo...He is in our meditation class... It seems like he likes Diane... He never stops talking to her...But it has me without care... –He said cutting the conversation. Raven was sure that it made Raoul angry so she didn't ask anything more to him.

The classes continued and after a long and boring day the classes finished.

Raven was in her room trying to do her double homework of spells but she couldn't concentrate. She knew that something was going to happen. Suddenly Diane entered into the room crying and locked herself in the bathroom.

–Ok! Run away you...! –Raoul screamed from outside of the room but he had been interrupted.

-Raoul! Don't be idiot! Stop it right now! –Rafael said. Raven ran out of the room and saw Raoul trying to enter and Rafael trying to stop him.

–Raven! Go to your room please! –Rafael said as he tried to evade Raoul's hits.

–Let me go you... –But Raoul was interrupted. Raven had approached to him and was hugging him. Raoul was surprised and he started crying over Raven's shoulder.

–It's all right... Let me take you to your room –Raven said as she took Raoul's hand to take him to his room. She asked Rafael to approach.

–Please, get into my room and knock on the bathroom's door. Talk with Diane and try to find out what happened. I'll see you later. –She said as she turned around and took Raoul to his room.

–Raoul... I know maybe it's not easy to talk about it but what happened? –Raven said as she was taking Raoul to his room.

–Well... It's just that... I...I... –But the tears stopped him. He seemed really hurt.

–Don't worry, it's ok... You can tell me later. –Raven knocked on the door of Raoul's room.

–I'm going! –A voice said from inside the room.

–Raoul, I've told you not to... Oh! –Gabriel was only with a towel over him. Raven and Gabriel blushed at the same time and Raven turned around giving him her back.

–I'm sorry! I brought Raoul and... It wasn't my intention...-Raven said nervous.

–Don't worry! Come in! –Gabriel said as he ran into the room and entered into the bathroom. Raven took Raoul into the room and searched for a handkerchief on her pocket.

–What happened to Raoul? –Gabriel asked from the bathroom.

–I don't know but I think is related with... –But Raven stopped. She didn't know if it was correct to talk about Diane in that moment. Gabriel got out of the bathroom dressed. Raven turned around and stared at him. She made him a sign and they got out of the room.

-Well... I was in my room doing my homework and suddenly Diane ran into the room crying and locked into the bathroom and then I heard Raoul screaming to her and Rafael trying to stop him. Then I got out of the room and he started crying. I don't know what could happen... –Raven said as a few tears started running down her face. She was worried about her friends and sad because she didn't want their friendship to end. Gabriel took out a handkerchief and dried her tears.

–Don't cry! You're really cute for being crying... Now go to see Diane... Raoul will be fine, he just need to rest a little. I'll stay here with Raoul. Call me if you need something.–Gabriel said as he got into his room and said goodbye to Raven. She walked back to her room and found Rafael in front of the bathroom's door.

–You came back! I can't get Diane out... –Rafael said but he interrupted when he saw Raven's face wet because of the tears.

–What happened? –He asked but Raven knocked on the bathroom's door

–Diane! Get the hell out of the bathroom! –Raven yelled at the door

–No! I won't go out! –Diane said mad

–NOW! –Raven said furious

–YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME IN THAT WAY! –Diane screamed to Raven

–IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'LL KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR AND YOU KNOW I CAN! –Raven said. The door slowly opened and Diane stood up in front of Raven. She was in an ocean of tears but her face showed hate to Raven. Diane stared at Raven that was standing in front of her with a mad face. Suddenly Diane threw herself to Raven and hugged her as she cried and cried.

–It's ok! Stop crying... –Raven put Diane into bed and turned the lights out. She got out of the room with Rafael and they walked through the campus to the fountain.

–Why did you do that to Diane? –Rafael asked to Raven as they sat on the bank of the fountain.

–It's just the same I did to Raoul. If I screamed at Raoul he would get anger and he wouldn't stop yelling to Diane. I yelled at Diane because if I talked to her softly she would be still crying behind the bathroom's door. –Raven said calmly. She knew that Rafael couldn't understand that. She stared at the clear water of the fountain and remembered Daniel's words "You love Rafael and that will never change..." She turned around to see Rafael but when she searched for his face he was really close to her.

–Rafael... What are you...? –But Raven was interrupted. Rafael's lips where now on hers. Raven kissed him back but Daniel's voice was still on her head. She let go and stared at Rafael. He was looking at her with his tender eyes. He was about to kiss her again. Raven tried to get far from him and suddenly she fell into the fountain.

–Oh! It's cold! –She said as she hugged herself and stood up in the fountain.

–Ja ja ja! Oh! I'm... I'm sorry! Let me help you! –Rafael said offering Raven a hand.

–No! Don't worry I'm ok. –She said as she got out of the fountain. She was completely wet.

–Let me give you my jacket! You'll get a cold! Please Raven! –Rafael said

–Don't worry! I'll go to my room –Raven said as she ran to her room. She was happy of being far from Rafael and that it was dark and no one had seen what happened.


	8. Chapter 8: School community

**Chapter eight****: School community**

Raven was sitting on the dinning room alone. Diane was sitting with Romeo. Raoul was still in his room and there was no sign of Rafael. Raven couldn't eat. She felt bad that her friends were separated and also she thought about what happened the day before with Rafael. She got out of the dinning room and started walking. She was trying to get lost, trying to go anywhere. Suddenly she stopped. She was in front of the transformation classroom.

–What? I don't remember going upstairs... Maybe I'm too tired... –She said and continued her way but she stopped again. She was in front of the classroom again. –Ok! Professor, please! Don't do that! -Raven said and continued her way but every time she started walking she got in front of the classroom. Raven opened the door and got into the classroom. The professor wasn't there. She was alone.

–Has no one told you that you have to knock on the door before entering a room that is not yours? –A familiar voice whispered on Raven's ear.

-Where and what are you doing here? –Raven asked as she turned around to search for the place the voice came from. Suddenly Raven felt someone's hand on her shoulder and when she turned around Daniel appeared from nowhere. He put her against the wall and held Raven down.

–What are you doing here?-He asked a little mad and holding Raven stronger.

–Ouch! You're hurting me Daniel! Stop it! Please! –Raven cried as Daniel stared at her. Suddenly Daniel was knocked down. Raven fell into her knees.

–Are you ok, lady Raven? –The voice of the professor asked from nowhere

–Yeah! I think... –Raven said a little disconcerted.

-Stupid thing! –The professor said as he appeared with a blade on his hands.

-What is that for? –Raven asked a little scared

–Something's inside the puppet...-He said as he pointed out to Daniel –It took the shape of Daniel –He said as he put the blade up and stuck the blade on the place the stomach of Daniel should be. Suddenly a green light got out of the puppet and it took it normal shape.

–Why did it take Daniel's shape? –Raven asked as she saw the puppet into the floor.

–Because you were thinking about him. The thing that was inside the puppet read your mind and turned into Daniel. So...What happened this time? –The professor said as he examined Raven's wrist.

–Nothing! Why did you say that? –Raven said trying to hide her feelings with a smile.

–Don't lie to me... You want me to guess right... –The professor said as his eyes passed from Raven's wrist to her eyes

–No, yesterday Diane and Raoul had a fight and Rafael and I tried to calm them. After leaving Diane on my room, Rafael and I went to the fountain and sat down there. I was staring at the water and when I looked back to Rafael he was really close to me and then he just kissed me... –Raven said surprised that she seemed so calm.

–I see...And then what did you do? –The professor asked as he took her other wrist and examined it

–Ouch! –Raven said as the professor took her wrist.

–I'm sorry. Your wrist is hurt. But please, continue, I'll have care. –He apologized

-I let go and then he tried to kiss me again but I... –Raven felt awkward

–You tried to avoid him and fell into the fountain... –The professor said. Raven was surprised.

–How did you...? –Raven asked disconcerted. The professor appeared a little newspaper and showed it to Raven. It said "School community" and in the first page there was a photo of Raven getting out of the fountain.

–What? –Raven said as she opened her eyes widely. –Who did this? –Raven said and searched for the notice.

"It seems like some people like to swim in the moonlight but I've never heard of swimming in a fountain. It seems that Raven, new student that lives on the room number 6, loves to swim but she doesn't like pools. It seems like she prefers the fountains. Yesterday, our special reporter saw her into the fountain. Rafael, who lives in the room 8 with Raven's brother (Alexander), was trying to help her getting out of the fountain but she denied his help. Maybe she wanted to stay more in the fountain, don't you think? The weird thing that was Raven was with her clothes on. Why didn't she wear a swimsuit instead of use her clothes? That's something we'll never know my dear friends! Ask for your School Community tomorrow to read more about the articles our special reporter has to us! Special reporter: Rosaline. Editor: Emily."

-Rosaline! She is just so... –But Raven shut up. She didn't want to say anything bad in front of the professor

–She's a bad person but it seems like she didn't see you kissing Rafael or she had written something about it. –The professor said as he took the newspaper and disappeared it.

–Yeah... That's right... –Raven said thinking if Rosaline had knew that.

–Well, I have to go professor. I have to go for my homework and go to my spells classroom. –Raven said as she got up.

–Wait! Your wrist! I'll cure it –The professor said as he got up and appeared a bandage. He covered Raven's wrist quickly and she went to her room for her homework.

When she got to the spells classroom she saw Rafael waiting for her. Raven sat next to him but didn't say anything. The professor appeared and he showed them the work for that day. Raven didn't spoke to Rafael in all the class. He was the first to finish and the professor asked him to help the students that were having trouble. Raven couldn't concentrate. She was too worried about everything and she was making a lot of mistakes. Daniel was the next to finish and the professor asked to him, the same he asked Rafael. Daniel saw Raven and he sat next to her.

–Can I help you? -He asked Raven as he stared at her work.

–Ehm... Well... –She said trying to find a perfect excuse to avoid him.

–Look, the fist thing is the potion doesn't contain this... You're doing everything wrong. –He said as he removed the content from the recipient.

–Daniel... –Raven said a little insecure

–Yes? –He said looking at the ingredients

–Look at me, please... –She said a little mad. He placed his eyes on her a little desperate

–What? –He asked wondering not to get an answer

–You knew it, right? –Raven asked as he looked around to avoid her purple eyes

–I don't have any idea of what you are talking about... –He said as he got up and went to another table.

The class finished and Raven ran to her idioms class. When she entered into the classroom it was empty. She sat down on her place and waited for everyone to come to the classroom. She was in the middle of her thoughts when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

–Raoul! What are you doing here? –She asked as she turned to see her friend's face.

–I need to talk to you... If I tell it to Rafael he won't understand and... –Raven sensed that he wanted to say something about Diane but she knew that he wanted to talk about her.

–Why don't you wait until the recess starts? We got classes... –Raoul wanted to protest

–All right... but, please, we need to be alone. I don't want anybody to listen what I want to talk with you. –He said as little worried

–Ok! I swear it! –She said as she got up and hugged him. He hugged her back and he got out of the classroom.

–Look at what I've found! –Rosaline said as she entered into the classroom. –Lady Raven has got a new boyfriend! –She said with madness. –This will be my best notice! –She said as she was trying to run from the classroom

–Don't even try it! –Raven yelled at Rosaline as she ran after her. Rosaline was very fast but Raven was decided to stop her. Suddenly Rosaline choked against Daniel that pulled her arm to stop her.

–I found her! –Daniel yelled to someone that was running after him

–Great! –Professor Robert said as he reached out for Daniel –And you... You are coming with me! Give me back what you stole or I'll take you with the director. –He said as he offered his hand to Rosaline to give him something. Rosaline looked at him with a hate look and she offered something to him. Then he took her to his classroom.

–What was that? –Raven asked to no one specific and a girl that was standing next to her answered

–Rosaline stole a thing that is like a recorder but it can record things from really long distances and also things that are being said inside a room when you are outside. –Raven just thought for a moment.

–I understand now... That's the way how she can hear conversations and add them in the school community, right? –Raven asked to the girl next to her.

-Yeah, that's right. Oh and my name is Sally...I'm sorry that I haven't presented myself.

–Don't worry! –Raven said smiling to Sally.

–Oh and I think you must enter to your classroom. It's getting late. –Sally said as she ran away from Raven. Raven entered into her classroom that was full and sat down in her place waiting for the teacher to come.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends

**Chapter nine: ****Friends?**

Idioms class was even more boring than ever. Raven was sitting in the classroom with a lost sight. She couldn't think about anything but Daniel's voice and look.

The class finished and Raven followed her companions to another classroom. She hadn't been on that class so it was something new to her. It was something like a health class. The teacher was an old man with short white hair and deep orange eyes with brown lines on them. He was such a strange person.

-Well start today's class students. We'll start to learn about anatomy.

The class felt like an eternity to Raven. The bell rang and she got out to the classroom to meditation class.

When she came into the classroom she searched for a place to sit down. The only place left was between Daniel and Sally.

-Hey! Hi! Sit here! –Sally said to Raven that was hoping for another place to be free.

-Hello. –Raven said as she sat down next to Sally avoiding looking to Daniel.

-How you're doing? I saw what happened the other day on this class. I wish it doesn't happen again. Everybody was really worried.

-Don't worry. If that happens again, I'm here to help her. –Daniel said as he stared at the center of the classroom as the professor appeared.

-Don't worry, it won't happen again.

-Hello students and welcome back to meditation class Miss Raven. Let's start. Everyone close your eyes and try to focus. You're in the middle of the space...

_..."You can see the planets and the stars around you. Everything is in calm." Raven was standing in an asteroid. There was a big stone arch in front of her. She crossed it with curiosity and she saw a big stone labyrinth in front of her. She didn't know why but she knew the way across it. She turned right, then she went along a corridor, and the she turned right again. There was an exit in front of her and then she saw someone that looked exactly as her but she was dressed in a black leotard and a red cloak. She stared at her and the one in red put her face up to stare at Raven with her four red eyes._

-Ahhh! –Raven screamed as she fell onto her back. –Ouch!

-Miss Raven! Are you ok?

-Yes professor. Everything's all right. I just saw...

-Yes?

-It's nothing. Maybe I need some sleep. That's all.

The class finished and the recess started. Raven ran to the dinning room and searched for Raoul that was waiting for her.

-Hey! I'm here!

-Hi Raoul. What do you wanted to talk about?

-Well... I... I wanted to talk about Diane...

-I supposed it. What's wrong?

-Well, I know this is ridiculous but I like her a lot even if I don't know her since a lot of time. She's such perfect! She's cool and sweet and she's one of the tenderest people I know!

-It's not ridiculous! Actually it's really cool that you like her! I think you should tell her what you feel for her.

-I've thought about it but there's a problem... Since I fought with her about Romeo I can't talk to her! When I go to search for her in her room, she's not there or she locks herself and don't let me explain her. In classes, she changed her place and when I try to approach to her she runs! I've ruined it.

-Listen. I've got a plan. This night I'll make her stay in the room. Then you'll come to our room and I'll open the door and invite you to come in. We'll tell her that you need help in homework and that you came for my help. Then I'll go to the bathroom and I'll teleport from there to leave you alone. What do you think?

-And what if she tries to leave?

-I won't let her. I'll convince her to help me learn how to make a good make up. She'll never reject such invitation.

-Ok. I hope it works. Want to eat something?

-Yes, please.

-I'll be back in a minute. –Raven saw Raoul going and she waited for him. Suddenly Rafael appeared and sat next to her.

-Hello! –He said as he stared at her with his tender eyes.

-Hi... –Raven said blushing. She hadn't spoken to Rafael since the kiss he gave her.

-Listen, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. It was never my intention to make you feel... well...bad...

-Actually it wasn't you...

-No?

-I've been having some trouble to focus on the classes. That's all. –She said trying to avoid his eyes. She didn't want to tell Rafael about Daniel.

-So... Friends?

-Yes, I think so.

-Good! –Rafael said smiling as Raoul came back to the table with some things to eat.

-Hi Rafael.

-Hi Raoul.

-Hey Rafael! You think you can help us tonight with Raoul and Diane? Raoul wants to talk to her.

-Sure, why not?

Raven and Raoul explained the plan to Rafael and then started making modifications to make it going perfect.


	10. Chapter 10: Relationship

**Chapter ten: Relationship**

Diane was waiting for their last class to finish. She felt exhausted and bored. She couldn't believe that she was still mad with Raoul and more because he told her that Romeo, one of her friends, was just with her because he wanted to presume her as a trophy.

She was in her thoughts when the bell rang and she got out of the classroom. Spells class was so boring. She was going to the dinning room when Raven reached her. They went to the dinning room together and they found Rafael. They sat down and started eating and chatting.

Diane was bored. She wasn't interested in what her friends were saying. She was with a lost sight on her eyes.

-Guys... I need to rest. I'll go to my room. –She said as she got up but Raven took her from the wrist.

-Wait! Aren't you going to help me? I asked you yesterday to help me find a perfect makeup for my date this Saturday!

-Really?

-Yes you did! How could you forget it? –Rafael said with a smile on his lips.

-Well so let's go. I need to finish my homework to go to rest. This day was really boring.

Raven and Diane went to their room as Rafael went to his.

Diane searched in one of her drawers for a little pink chest in which she had all her makeup.

-I think that the color that fits you best is the electric blue because it must be a brilliant color and I think it combines with your purple eyes and hair.

-You really know a lot of this, right?

-Well, I know the basics. Let's see. Your eyes are really cute, I'll put them eyeliner to make them look bigger and a dark blue shadow but I'll make it look soft with a little of silver shadow...

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

-I'll go –Raven said as she stood up from her bed and went to open the door.

-Hi Raven!

-Hello Raoul! Come in!

-What is he doing here?

-He asked me to help him with his homework.

-So I'll go. I don't want to distract you from helping him.

-No. Stay. I don't think you'll distract me.

-You don't have to go because of me. Just ignore me. We'll finish quickly.

-As you said. –Diane made Raven a sign to sit down next to her in the bed and Raoul sat down on Raven's bed.

-So what do you need help with?

-Transformation of the matter. You were the only one that turned a pen into a rose so I want you to help me.

-Ok. Oh! Can you wait a minute? I need to go to the bathroom.

-Uh... Ok.

Raven entered in to the bathroom and she tried to focus. [Think about Rafael, C'mon think about him and where the fountain is] Raven had a terrible sensation. Images started passing in front of her face but they weren't clear images. She opened her eyes and she was outside of the room number 24.

-Uh? Where am I?

The door opened and Raven fell down. Someone fell down over her and they were face to face.

-Ouch! That hurt! –Raven stared at the one that was over her. -Daniel!

-What? Raven! What the hell are you...? –He stared at her purple eyes.

-Get...Get off of me! –Raven said trying to push him away of her but his sight was totally lost on hers.

-I...I... –He got up and locked himself into his room.

-What the hell is wrong with him? –Raven said as she got up and decided to go back to the fountain where Rafael must be waiting for her. She felt a hand on her arm as Daniel pulled her into his room.

-What are you do...?

Daniel's hand was on her mouth. He stared at her. She opened her eyes widely as she stared at him and tried to put his hand out of her mouth.

-Listen to me please! –Daniel whispered to Raven. –I don't know why but every time I see you my emotions go out of control and I feel like something inside me is trying to take control of me. My powers are really powerful normally but with you I feel... weak. I need you to get away from me for a while until I find what happens with me. Just try to be away from me. –He took his hand off of her mouth.

-I... I can't! You're the one that follows me! Every time I try to be away from you something happens and you end up with me! Like one day that the puppet of Professor Robert turned into you and it was hurting me and a thing appeared from inside the puppet and...

-Wait! What thing?

-I don't know it was a green light.

-Get out of here and don't come back.

-What? Wait. What's wrong with you?

Daniel took her from her arm and he pushed her outside of his room.

-Idiot! –Raven said thinking about Daniel's behavior. She went to the fountain and saw Rafael waiting for her.

-Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!

-Sorry. I'm not that good on teleporting.

-Mmm, ok.

-Have you seen something?

-Not yet.

-What do we do now?

-I don't know. Want to go to my room to play videogames?

-Yeah, Why not?

Raven and Rafael started walking to the rooms. They went to Rafael's room. He opened the door and they started playing videogames. Suddenly Alexander opened the door.

-What are you doing here Raven?

-I was bored and Rafael invited me to play videogames.

-Oh, well. Mom sent you a letter.

-What?

-I received it five minutes ago. Here you have. –Alexander said as he took a letter from his pocket and gave it to Raven.

-Thanks.

-Welcome.

-Erm... What do you think if we go to your room to see what happened to Diane and Raoul. –Rafael said as he got up from the couch.

-Uhm... Yes... –Raven said as she stood up and got out of the room with Rafael.

-This is not normal-Raven said as she was walking to her room with Rafael. –My mother never sends me anything.

-Well, open it. So you will know what she wants to tell you.

_Dear Raven:_

_The school doctor wrote to me and told me about your little accident in meditation class the other day. I was hoping if you could write me what happened exactly and the things you saw on your vision because that would be really important in the future. Be strong and don't give up with the school, please. Take care of yourself and don't trust anyone until you know everything about them._

_Hugs, Arella._

-Mmm, this is really weird. Mom never writes to me and the weirdest thing is the last phrase that she wrote.

-Yeah, it is a really strange advice.

-I know. Oh! Here we are. I hope they haven't killed each other because of us.

Raven opened the door quietly and she was really surprised when she entered into the room. Diane and Raoul were lying on the couch sleeping together, quietly. Raven looked around and she saw that Diane had finished her homework with Raoul's help and they had been playing videogames.

Raven got out of the room quietly and she and Rafael started walking to the fountain.

-It seems like everything's back to normal. –Raven said smiling to Rafael

-Yeah! It looks like... Raven... There's something I wanted to talk to you about...

-Uh? What is it?

-Well I was asking myself...What will happen if Diane and Raoul start dating? What about us?

-I've never thought about that... If they'd started dating it would be great! We would be more united than ever!

-But what would happen if they started going out together and they started leaving us apart and then they don't have time for us or what if something goes wrong and our friendship ends because of that?

-We could talk to them and tell them that we feel apart and we could organize some time with them and trust me, even if they end wrong I will always be your friend Rafael, believe me.

-Yeah, you're right.


	11. Chapter 11: Theater?

**Chapter eleven: Theater?**

Raven and Rafael were sitting together on the dinning room, waiting for Diane and Raoul that had become closer since the end of their fight. It was a sunny Saturday morning but everything was boring that day.

Raven was playing with a spoon and Rafael was almost falling asleep over the table. Diane and Raoul went for something to eat for them and their friends.

-Uff, we're back! The line was terribly long! –Diane said as she let herself fall down on a chair.

-Yeah! It was terrible. Uh? Is Rafael ok?

-Yeah, he's just tired –Raven said as she played with Rafael's hair

-Mmm, Please...Let me sleep...

-WAKE UP! We shouldn't be wasting our Saturday! We should be doing something interesting! –Diane said as Rafael fell down from the chair surprised because of Diane's yells.

-What do you recommend us to do, miss enthusiastic?

-We can do a lot of things like...like...go shopping for example...or play videogames...or...or...

-Or?

-I don't know! There are many things to do!

-I want to remind you Diane that last Saturday we went shopping.

-And the one before we spent all day playing videogames and I had my eyes swollen all the next day! It seemed like someone had hit me!-Raven said as she pointed out to her eyes.

-AND there is nothing better to do because we can't go anywhere else and there's nothing interesting to do! –Raoul finished

-Well...

-Hey! I have an idea!

-What is it, Raoul?

-There's a theater club here in the school and they are organizing some kind of play. What do you say if we go and check what are they going?

-Mmm, It sounds interesting...

-Yeah, why not?

-So, let's go!

They went to the theater club and when they entered they saw a big scenario with some stage design of a forest.

-Wow! This is so awesome!

-HEY! YOU! What are you doing here?

-Uhm...We just wanted to... –Rafael started saying as a little girl approached to them.

-Hey! I know you! You're Sally!

-Oh! Hello! I didn't see you! Oh... and by the way... you didn't told me your name...

-Oh I'm sorry! My name is Raven and these are my friends: Diane, Raoul and Rafael.

-It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just that we are missing some people and we need everyone working here.

-Oh, now I see.

-What do you say if we give them a hand guys?

-What are you saying Diane?

-We can help them! We have nothing to do!

-You're right. Let's do it!

-Great! Now we have more people to help us... Listen we need help with the stage design, clothes, makeup and also we're missing two actors.

-I'll help with makeup and dressing! I love that stuff! –Diane said as Sally told her to follow a girl to show her where she would work.

-I'll help with the stage design. I'm too shy for acting.

-Ok, so go with Gabriel. He must be behind the scenery and I think you too must be my new actors.

-Cool! I love acting!

-Oh... Well...This will be interesting...

-Follow me guys. We'll be playing the play named The Gypsy.

-And what will we do?

-I'm missing the moon and the evil wizard so Raven will be the moon and you'll be the wizard. Here you have a pair of scripts. The story starts when the moon is shining above and then the gypsy appears. He is deeply in love with the moon but he can only admire her because he knows that he could never be with her. Someday he met a beggar that tells him about a wizard that can help him be with her lover. The gypsy goes where the beggar tells him to and he meets the wizard whose heart has been corrupted by the dark. The wizard promises to help the gypsy with the condition of giving him the moon medallion. The gypsy accepts blinded by his love and the wizard turns the moon to a human, which causes a lot of trouble. The seas are out of control, the nights are darker than before, the wolves doesn't howl, the owl don't get out in the nights. The gypsy and the moon can finally be together. While the moon is sleeping, the gypsy takes the moon medallion and gave it to the wizard. The wizard has now the control of the night and he makes the night being forever. The moon discovers that her medallion is missing and she goes to where her lover is. When she finds out what has happened she felt betrayed and escapes from the gypsy. The gypsy desperate tries to get the medallion back but the wizard tells him that it's too late for them. The moon will die slowly without the medallion and he will be the master of the dark. The gypsy searches for his lover and when he finds her near the woods, she is almost dying. The gypsy takes her home and she dies. He cries for her lost love and with a tear of pure love, she reborn. Then the moon go and fights the evil wizard with the help of the few magic that the gypsy new and the defeat him. The moon gets back her medallion and she says goodbye to her lover as she starts disappearing because the magic of the wizard ended with his death. The lovers say goodbye with a kiss and the moon returns to her place forever. The end.

-Wow...It's a really good and long story...

-Yeah I know.

-And... Who will be the gypsy?

-Daniel

-WHAT?

-Is something wrong?

-No, no, absolutely no... he he

-Ok. SO LET'S START WITH THE ESSAY! COME ON! MOVE!


End file.
